clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coin
A Coin is the main currency of Club Penguin. Fluffy the Fish is engraved on each coin, as well as the numeral one. They can be unlocked, obtained through, Mini games, competitions, and salaries. Coin codes are similar to coins apart from coin codes are in real life which you can redeem items online from Club Penguin toys. Receiving/earning coins Unlock 500/2500 Coins can be unlocked with a coin codes "MMCODE11" and "MMCODE13''" and 1500/2000 coins can be unlocked with a book. Games Coins are earned by playing single or multiplayer Games. Almost every game (except Card-Jitsu games and Fall Fair games) provides you with coins after playing it. You can also recieve coins by digging in the Cave Mine. Competitions Being selected in a competition will award you with Coins (usually 10,000 Coins). Competitions include clothing, igloo designing and scripture competition. Salary for Special Roles See main page: Salary Being a tour guide (and formerly a Secret Agent) will earn you 250 coins automatically (for each "job") every month. The 'check' is sent to these penguins via postcard monthly starting from May 1, 2009. Now, you can gain 350 coins for being an EPF Agent each month. Coins are earned by playing games and taking part in special activities, such as Igloo and competitions. Players can use coins to buy colors, Puffles, Puffle supplies, Clothing, Igloo Upgrades, furniture, and player card backgrounds. Coins can also be used to send post cards. However, non members are only allowed limited use of their coins: *Buying Colors for their penguin. *Buying Player Card Backgrounds. *Buy a flag. *Red, Blue Puffles. & Pink Puffles. *Post Cards. *Food & Bathing supplies for Puffles. *Donation for the certain events, such as Coins for Change or Lighthouse Donation. "Ten" coin A '''"ten" coin is shaped like a normal Club Penguin coin but is worth 10 coins. It is also larger than a normal coin. It is found exclusively in the game Jet Pack Adventure and when you dig for coins in the Cave Mine. It may be a feasible hypothesis to make judgement that "Ten" coins are merely an item which can be traded for ten coins rather than a currency in itself. Coins for Change In December 2007, 2008 , 2009 and Holiday Party 2010, there was a Coins for Change program. In the end, more than 2.5 million penguins donated in excess of 2 billion virtual coins they earned playing games on Club Penguin to support the environment, children's health or children in developing countries. Through their virtual donations, the kids directed how much of a $1 million cash donation went to three charitable organizations. Trivia *You get 500 coins when you start Club Penguin. *The maximum amount of coins is one million coins. *When starting an account on Club Penguin, players used to get 100 coins, but when the Major Interface & Communications update was released it was changed to 500 coins. *In the Club Penguin Improvement Project, players would start out with 20,000 coins. *In one of the newspapers, Aunt Arctic says that the coins in Jetpack Adventure stay afloat with a coated alloy made by Gary. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, you can use Nintendo W-Fi Connection to upload your coins that you made playing one of the mini-games, clicking on a animated object or doing missions. You can upload up to 2000 coins each time. *Also, if you buy Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, it will give you code that you can enter in the online Club Penguin. It gives you 1500 coins, a Spy Phone (if you're not already an agent), and a certificate that allows you to enter the Command Room. *When you buy a Club Penguin product that has a code to "unlock items online", the code is on the back of a plastic coin. *You can use the real life Club Penguin Books to not only unlock the book but also to give you coins. The first time you use it and it gives you 1500 coins and the book. However, use it more times and it gives you 2000 coins. *It, along with tickets, Stamps, and Medals , are the only currencies in Club Penguin. *There was once a series of coin glitches in Club Penguin, which would provide you with up to 1,000,000 coins (the maximum in the game)Club Penguin Money Cheats, Club Penguin Secrets, 2012. These were completed by going to your igloo just before the message pops up asking if you wish to play a game. If done right, the message would pop up while in one's igloo. After finishing the game, the player was able to keep pressing the "X" to exit over and over and keep receiving their coins until the maximum was reached. The glitch only worked with certain games, such as Bean Counters and DJ3K. However, the glitch was fixed and attempting it now it removes you from the server. *When you joined an activity in 101 Days of Fun and a moderator saw you, you would get 1001 coins. *If you comment in the "Reviewed By You!" section of the What's New Blog, you will receive 10,000 coins if your comment is chosen. *Many penguins have money makers to use unfair ways to gain coins, however, this is against the Club Penguin rules and may get you banned. **Due to the updates, you no longer have super fast money makers, including MicroChip123. The reason of this is to limit the amount of coins collected. *There are two types of coin, one that's worth 1, and the other that's worth 10. The 10 coin is only available in Jet Pack Adventure. *However, a fact is that if you have a Club Penguin toy, you get a coin. It looks just like the Club Penguin coins in-game. *At the begining of Puffle Party 2011, every penguin would get 5000 coins if logged on a day or two before it happened. *in the craziest igloo contest ever contest you will win 1 million coins and 7 rare items!or do you? See also *Coins for Change *Tickets *Medals References Category:Currency Category:Club Penguin Category:Article